


Sweat

by Ichigogalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Hot Weather, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigogalaxy/pseuds/Ichigogalaxy
Summary: Draco forced his quill across the paper, trying to finish their report as quickly as possible, but the heat was getting too much to bare. He chanced another glance at Potter on the other side of the room and almost choked on his own saliva. Potter had abandoned all decorum and had removed his Auror robes and already had his button down undone at the throat, exposing more skin than was appropriate. Oh, dear.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written fanfiction in a while, so I'm more than a little rusty. This is based on a simple promt from tumblr about the air conditioner being broken. This has not been seen by a beta, so any mistakes are my own. This just kinda exploded in my head, so yeah. Comments are welcome!

Draco adjusted the collar of his robes for the tenth time in as many minutes. Sweat rolled down his back as he sat at his desk, making his silk shirt stick to his skin in the most unpleasant way. He forced his quill across the paper, trying to finish their report as quickly as possible, but the heat was getting too much to bare. He chanced another glance at Potter on the other side of the room and almost choked on his own saliva. Potter had abandoned all decorum and had removed his Auror robes and already had his button down undone at the throat, exposing more skin than was appropriate. He leaned far back in his chair with his eyes closed and head thrown back, running a hand through his damp hair. Draco’s cheeks warmed even more, and he whipped his eyes back to his paper just in time to see a drop of sweat fly off his nose on to the parchment, distorting the ink. Draco sighed and fixed it with his wand.

For the life of him, he wanted to take his robes off as well, but his strict pureblood manners fought that urge tooth and nail. His hand pulled at the neck of his robes again, breaking the vacuum-like seal and letting in a puff of air that did barely anything to abate the rising temperature of his body.

“Fuck this!” Potter yelled, causing Draco to jump at the sudden outburst. Potter leapt out of his seat, his eyes shining in lightening fury, and charged for the door. “This is insane! How do they expect anybody to work like this?”

Draco noted the sleeves of Potter’s shirt were pushed back to the elbows, exposing his muscular forearms and tanned skin. He raised an eyebrow to hide his roaming eyes, “Indeed, but Potter. What difference does it make if you go out there again? The cooling system is down. They’ve been on it all day, surely the charms engineers will have it fixed soon,” he hoped. Potter only turned an annoyed look at him. 

“Well, I’m going to see what the hold up is. Maybe I can help, or get someone else, or something!” Potter threw up his arms in frustration. Really, Draco could empathize, but he was below the theatrics. 

Draco curled his lip, “Of course, after almost ten years, you still believe the chosen one can get his way through sheer force of will.”

“Oh my god, Malfoy. Lay off it, will you? Almost ten years and you still insist on being a dick,” Potter reached for the door without a second glance. “I’ll be back,” he said before the door slammed in its frame, causing the walls to rattle.

Now, it was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. They have been partners for almost five years, and it had been a rough start. When Weasley quit the Aurors to help run that diabolical joke shop, Harry was assigned with Draco. In the beginning, they fought almost every day, and it got to the point where they were given an ultimatum: work together or be fired. They took the obvious option.

Now that he was alone in the office, he relaxed and allowed his body to slump in his chair, only to put his head in his hands. The very air was stagnant, and damp and it was no better outside. London was going through a heat spell like none they’ve ever seen. The cooling system was pushed past its limit and had broken down early into the work day. If they had had an active case, he and Potter would at least be able to work outside, but they were between cases. The slow and menial paperwork had to be done before they were able to move on. Draco stared down at the words he had managed to write; he didn’t even know if they made sense anymore. 

Draco slammed his hand down on the table, making the ink well jump. “All right, that’s it,” he said to the empty room. “I can’t take this anymore.” He then proceeded to remove his robes. The heavy fabric fell with a thud to the floor. He groaned as fresh air met his soaked shirt. Never had he sweated this much while doing practically nothing. From his desk drawer, he grabbed a clean handkerchief and configured it into a basic t-shirt. The embroidered M of the Malfoy crest ended up on the left breast pocket. He began to unbutton his shirt and was on the last button when Potter burst in their office.

“Really,” Potter began, completely unaware of Draco’s state of dress as he began to rant. “A group of trolls could do a better job than these people. I had to call Hermione down fro-,” Potter stopped in the middle of his rant to gape at Draco. And really, Draco didn’t expect Potter back so soon. So, there they both were, frozen with Draco literally almost half naked in their office. Droplets of sweat visibly traveling down his chest, and for once, Potter at a loss for words.

“Potter, shut the damn door!” Draco hissed, opting to pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary. Like he did this all the time when they both knew that was a lie. He had to turn away from Potter’s stare and to hide his shaking hands. His heart felt like a bludger beating against his ribs. It had been too long since anyone looked at him like that. He swallowed and suppressed his thoughts. There was no way Potter saw him like that. Just because they got along didn’t mean that Potter suddenly liked him.

Still. 

Slowly, Draco began to remove his shirt. The smooth fabric slid from his shoulders and exposed his back to Potter. He was no fool, Draco knew how he looked. They both trained in the gym in the Auror training rooms almost daily. Keeping their figures was just one of the requirements of being an active Auror. Pansy kept telling him he’d gone from a pointy git to a cut Greek statue. He let one arm free of the silk, then the other and let it pool around his feet.

Maybe it was the heat getting to his head, but he still smirked when he heard Potter groan heavily behind him.

“Malfoy,” Potter breathed, much closer than Draco expected. Potter had come around Draco’s desk, but stood back just far enough. Too far.

Draco turned his head to give Potter a side glance, lids low over his eyes. “Yes, Potter?”

“What are you doing?” he asked matter of fact. He took another step closer. Emerald eyes boring into gray, dark with unmistakable lust. Draco’s body responded in kind. He had waited long enough.

Draco looked away and grabbed his transfigured shirt. “I’m changing, Potter. What does it look like?” Strong fingers grabbed his wrist, stopping him from putting on his shirt. Draco breathed in the scent of Potter, stronger than ever. Sandalwood and something else. Rose? He leaned closer.

“No, Malfoy. What are you  _ doing _ ?” Potter all but growled, jerking his arm. Potter’s hand was burning hot on his skin. Draco wanted to feel those hands all over his body. Wanted to be enveloped by his scent. Engulfed by his magic.

“I’m getting what I want, Potter.”

One last moment of hesitation, of question, before Potter pulled him flush against him and their mouths met. It was Draco’s turn to moan as Potter placed one hand on the back of his head, and the other palmed his arse, hard. They could feel each other, hard and wanting. Ready for what was inevitably coming next. They took a moment to kiss, getting a rhythm. Tasting. Exploring. Before Draco knew it, he was up on his own desk with his fly undone. Potter’s eager mouth traveled down Draco’s body and – 

“Oh, sweet Merlin –,” The heat of Potters mouth engulfing made him writhe under Potter’s strong grip to keep him in place. It had just been too long since he’d been with someone, let alone the man he’d been crushing over since he was a teenager. Potter worked him into a squirming mess until it was too much. Too soon, Draco released in Potters mouth. But by Salazar, they were not done here. Draco pushed his trousers the rest of the way before getting Potter into his desk chair and straddling the man. Never in his life had Draco been so bold, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He let his hands roam. Potter leaned back when Draco pulled his shirt open, buttons flying across the room. Pale hands met tanned skin and the contrast turned him on even more. Draco yelped when Potters hand waved across him and prepped his body wandlessly.

“Malfoy, tell me now that this isn’t going to be some one-off. I’m ready to go all in. God, Malfoy. You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

“Tell me,” Draco challenged. He began to stroke Potter. “Tell me how long.”

“Fifth year. But my obsession began in sixth.” He stopped Draco’s hand. “Tell me, Draco. What is this?”

Draco knew he was done for. He had never imagined Potter had wanted him for that long. All the long and lonely nights he’s gone without someone, thinking Potter was leagues out of his reach. All the pub nights, lunches shared, and days spent together in this office were a unique form of torture for Draco. But now.

“This is the beginning, Potter. If you’ll have me.”

Potter pulled Draco down onto his lap, seating himself deeply inside Draco. He shuddered. “I’ll have you right now. And again, and again, and again,” Potter said with each thrust. Draco grabbed Potters shoulders and rode him. Hard and fast, then deep and slow until his thighs trembled, and Potter’s heat filled him.

Draco collapsed on Potter, resting his head in the crook of his sweat slick neck. “Oh my god, we just fucked in our office.”

The responding chuckle reverberated through Potter’s chest and something about this intimacy made Draco’s heart ache. He really wanted this. They both did.

Potter shifted under Draco, “Now, get off me. You’re heavy and it’s boiling in here. Let’s go get cleaned up,” Potter said as he helped Draco stand.

Draco smirked, “Another round in the showers? You’re on.”

 


End file.
